


Magic Malady

by epicfangirl01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Fluff, Illnesses, Magic, Major Illness, Minor Angst, Potions, Sick Character, Sickfic, Some angst at the end, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfangirl01/pseuds/epicfangirl01
Summary: Mammon cheats on his potion presentation, and an accident makes all of the demon brothers sick. Who is left to take care of them?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Magic Malady

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wanted to give a quick shout out to @dawndustleo on tumblr and @cottoncandypony on AO3 for the story idea! Thank you guys for being amazing and supportive in the brainstorming process of this fic. If it wasn’t for them, you would probably have a shittier version of care for Belphie, Satan, and Levi, or no story at all. So thank you again for your support! Also, this was supposed to be one fic, but I got carried away…. So be ready for the second half soon! Thank you guys for coming, and I hope you enjoy!

The bell rings for “Ancient Enchantments and Hexes” as you set your materials on your desk, sliding into your seat as your teacher moves to the chalkboard. On the board are the words “Alphus Depetiginis Presentation”, and you gulp nervously.

You’ve prepared the potion a dozen times with Satan’s help and supervision, but you can’t help feeling anxious about ruining the potion in front of the class. The one thing that is especially nerve wracking is that all seven demon brothers are sitting at their desks, focused on the teacher, except for a texting Mammon.

“Good morning, everyone! Today we will go over your presentations for creating your skin disease potions. This spell will be harmless, as long as it isn’t completely ingested. Of course, we will use the proper safety equipment in case an accident occurs. Remember, the potion is supposed to give the castee a severe case of warts, scabs, and rashes. The potion lasts about 3 days, and often leaves the castee’s skin raw. You will be assessed on your accuracy, presentation, and overall effectiveness of the potion on your spell dummies. When I call your name, please come up to the front counter and put on your apron, goggles, and gloves.”

You take deep breaths and review the procedure, barely noticing the first few presentations, when the teacher calls your name. You gulp and push yourself out of the chair, quickly putting on your safety equipment.

As you walk up to the counter, you notice Mammon aiming his phone at you, lowering it after a moment. He’s almost definitely texting Asmo, sending him the picture of your strange outfit. You roll your eyes, smirking at his behavior. Typical Mammon.

You clear your throat and smile, before grabbing the necessary equipment. “Alright. First, you take 8 wings from a vampire bat, and make cuts at these points to remove the bones. You snap the bones in half and grind them down to a powder, adding two houndstooth thorns in the process. Once the powder is made, you heat a beaker of Bermuda seawater to 300 Kelvin, adding one drop of Reaper blood to the beaker. Next, you scrape the bone and thorn powder into the mixture. The liquid boils for a minute until…” As if on command, the red-tinted water turns a bright cyan, and a bright grin crosses your face as the potion is made perfectly. “There! Once it turns cyan, remove the beaker from the heat. After 24 hours, the potion is ready to be used.”

Satan smiles proudly as your hard work pays off, and Lucifer smirks slightly as he claps. Your cheeks turn pink at the praise, and you take off the safety equipment.

“Wonderful presentation, Y/N. Now, it’s Beelzebub’s turn. Please eat your sandwich before you come forward, or you might eat the ingredients. I don’t want to die or get fired,” the teacher half joked. The teacher shudders slightly, remembering the tantrum the sixth born had when denied permission to eat in class.

The room laughs, and Beel chuckles as he gulps his sandwich whole. Satisfied, he walks up to the counter for his demonstration.

You watch patiently from your seat, when you notice Mammon whispering to Mephistopheles. Everyone claps as Beel completes his demonstration, and the teacher clears their throat.

“Thank you for volunteering, Mammon! You usually aren’t one to talk so passionately about elixirs and hexes. Why don’t you show the class how it’s done?” They smirk as Mammon turns pale, before the demon of greed nods.

“Y-yeah! Let the Great Mammon show you what real magic looks like.” Mammon grins and winks at you confidently, before standing up. He slips some safety goggles out of his backpack, and heads up to the counter for his apron and gloves.

You look curiously at the other brothers, wondering if they sense something off with the Avatar of Greed. He seems a bit too relaxed for presenting in his worst class, and you can tell Lucifer is wary as well. You turn your attention back to Mammon, when your eyes land on his goggles. They’re different from his usual pair, but you can’t quite put your finger on it.

“Alright! So ya take some crow wings, and… cut out the bones to snap them in half. Then ya take the bones and mix it into a powder with, er….. bloodthorns! Yeah, two bloodthorns.”

Satan huffs in annoyance at Mammon’s lack of studying, and Lucifer scowls at his poor execution. Sadistic amusement shines in his eyes, likely planning Mammon’s punishment for after class.

“Then in the glass, you boil holy water and add a bottle of Reaper’s blood.” The teacher’s eyes widen, while Lucifer and Satan jump to their feet.

“MAMMON, DON’T!!! ” they shout in unison, overcome with panic.

The second born looks up in confusion and fear, quickly pulling his hand back, but it’s too late. Immediately, a plume of black and purple smoke explodes into the classroom, creating a thick fog. Demons cough and hack as the foreign gas fills their lungs, while you and the angels look on in alarm. You dash to the windows, pushing them open to dispel the gas.

“Mammon! What did you d- ughhhh…” Belphie groans, his face pale as he clings to a table.

“You idiot! You just mixed Reaper Blood and Holy Water! That stuff makes demons sick!” Levi hisses through coughs, feeling his stomach roll.

Oh no.

“Alright, everyone-” the teacher announces, stopping to keep from puking. “Presentations are suspended for a week. Go home and get some rest. Luckily, the illness from the gas isn’t contagious. The, ughhh… side effects should disappear within a few days.”

The angels guide the sick demons back to their dorms, recruiting help from students across the hall. You turn to look at the seven brothers, who are all in bad shape, aside from Lucifer.

“Mammon,” he hisses,, “I’ll be taking away your DDD and credit card for this, and that is just the beginning. Y/N, stay here with the others. I will fetch Lord Diavolo for assistance.” You nod, stunned, and the prideful demon walks into the hall alone.

As the eldest brother goes to find backup, you help the demon brothers back into their seats.

“Alright. Stay calm and take deep breaths, okay? Barbatos should be here soon to portal us back to the house.” You quickly inspect the brothers, recording a list of their symptoms as the Fantastic Three rush inside. “I’m glad you’re here. We have to get them home. I can watch over everyone and make sure they’re alright. Let me check Mammon’s symptoms really quick, and then I can get yours, Lucifer.”

The raven haired demon shakes his head, nodding toward the others. “I am fine. Thank you for your concern, Y/N, but you should focus your aid on my brothers. Some of them can be quite clingy when they’re sick.”

You nod, turning to the demon of greed. “How are you feeling, Mammon?” Your hand brushes his hair aside to take off his goggles, heat radiating off of his forehead.

“Hey! I-I’m not done with those…” he retorted weakly. Curiosity replaces your worry, and a gasp slips from your lips as you examine the goggles further.

“Mammon! These goggles have inscriptions on them. You were cheating on your presentation!”

Lucifer’s eyes darken, and he steps toward Mammon menacingly, his purple aura rising from his skin.

Mammon whimpers, and you step between the two, placing your hands on Lucifer’s chest. “Lucifer, I know you’re mad, and you have the right to be, but he is suffering from a self-inflicted punishment. He was closest to the beaker, so he will get the worst effects out of everyone. You can punish him again in a few days, when he’s better, okay? Then it will be more satisfying for you to enjoy,” you explain, appealing to his sadistic side in an effort to deescalate the situation.

“You did WHAT?!? ”  
The eldest lord sighs, pushing his hair back, and nods. “Very well. Just don’t care for him too much. He acts like a baby when he’s ill.”

With that, Diavolo walks up to Mammon and lifts him by the collar, his chuckle eerily happy. The prince tightly wraps his arms around Mammon’s body, and Diavolo beams as he gulps in worry.

“Well, Mammon! It seems like the two of us are going to have a wonderful conversation. Barbatos, can you open the door to the study, please?”

The butler’s eyes sparkle with interest, and he bows obediently. “Of course, my prince.” Barbatos opens the door, instantly creating a portal to the study. The two demons head inside, before the portal changes to reveal the upstairs hallway.

You walk over to Asmo and Belphie, helping them to their feet. Lucifer follows your lead, grabbing hold of Beel and Levi, while Barbatos helps Satan.

You step through the portal, and the 6 of you arrive in the House of Lamentation. Lucifer guides you to the twins’ room, placing Belphie and Beel on their respective beds. Once they are settled, you take Asmo to his room.

Asmo’s face is paler than you have ever seen, and dread forms in the pit of your stomach. “Are you okay, Asmo?” The Avatar of Lust looks up at you and shrieks, stopping you in your tracks. You follow his gaze, realizing that he saw his reflection in the mirror.

“I’m hideous!” The demon falls out of your grasp, settling onto the chair at his vanity as he frantically grabs some foundation. “This one! Yes, a-and eyeliner. Mascara, some lip gloss… Eek! My hands! Y/N, moisturizer! Stat!”

You grab the bottle of moisturizer from the nightstand, and you place a hand on his shoulder.

“Asmo, stop. It’s going to be alright. Just relax, an-”

“I can’t! I have to look perfect!” Asmodeus quickly applies some makeup, but his hands tremble as the foundation drips and smears down his face. Sweat falls from his pores, sticking to his skin. You gently touch his forehead and gasp.

“Asmo, you’re burning up! Here. Let me help.” You grab a makeup wipe, moving to clean his face when he grabs your wrist.

“No! I-I’m always supposed to be beautiful. If I’m not…” the demon looks away, tears stinging his eyes. You cup his cheek, turning his face to meet his gaze.

“You’re beautiful the way you are, Asmodeus. And even though you’re sick, you still look ready for a photoshoot.” He sniffles, nodding weakly, so you take the chance to wipe his face clean. Once his face is bare, you gently hold his shoulders, turning him to look in the mirror. “See? There’s the Devildom’s Jewel. Everything is going to be okay. For now, let’s put you to bed.”

You help Asmo to his regal-style bed, and you gather his magazines and DDD. You click a TV app on his phone, before you find a human world show called “Project Runway”. Asmodeus sighs and squeezes your hand.

“Thanks, Y/N.” You smile and nod, turning on the show before heading to the door. “Oh, honey, those shoes look tacky with that skirt.” You laugh, glad that Asmo is feeling better, and you head to the study to meet with Lucifer and Diavolo.

You knock on the study door, and you nearly collide Mammon, who sniffles miserably. Snot runs down his face, and he looks away from you.

“Mammon?” You’re about to help him to his room, when Lucifer glares at you, shaking his head. Your heart breaks a bit, wanting to help your first man, but you know you can’t mess with Lucifer. “I’ll see you soon to check on you, okay?” Mammon doesn’t say anything, and he walks past you instead, sneezing and shuffling to his room. You turn back to the two demons, closing the door behind you.

“Y/N, is everyone in bed?” Diavolo asks, and you nod. “Good. We need to make a plan before things get out of hand.”

Lucifer clears his throat, gaining your attention. “We need to conduct some research to determine the severity of the illness. All illnesses that are exclusive to demons consist of Reaper Blood and Holy Water, but this combination has not been made in all of our years in the Devildom. It’s important that we find the resources we can, and see if there is a cure. The instructor believes the symptoms will only last a few days, but we need to make sure this concoction isn’t permanent. I will assist Lord Diavolo with this task. You are to stay here and tend to my brothers.” You nod obediently, but Diavolo shakes his head in concern.

“Barbatos and I can worry about that. You were also exposed to the potion, Lucifer. You should be resting as well.” Lucifer stands up straighter, and looks into the prince’s eyes, unreadable yet firm.

“I am fine, my lord. I will report to you should my condition worsen. Until then, I insist that you need my service.” You frown as you meet Diavolo’s gaze, uncertain. The red haired demon sighs, yielding.

“Very well, but I am depending on you to report any symptoms. Should some develop, you are to immediately drop your tasks and return home. Do I make myself clear?”

Diavolo’s eyes darken with authority, the golden flecks of his eyes shining bright. For a moment, you thought you saw Lucifer’s eyes dilate in surprise, but the expression is gone in an instant.

“Yes, my lord,” he says obediently, bowing respectfully to his prince. The room is silent for a moment, before Diavolo turns to you.

“Let’s get to work. Y/N, take care of the brothers and watch their symptoms.”

You nod, and Lucifer reminds you to let Mammon take care of himself until dinner. Your heart pangs at the unfair treatment, but you don’t want to irritate Lucifer further. You take your leave and head into the hall, when you find Belphegor laying at the foot of the attic stairs, clinging to the doorframe.

“Belphie! What are you doing out of bed?” You dash down the hall to help the youngest brother up, draping one of his arms around your shoulders. Belphie clings to his pillow and blanket, groaning as he grabs the railing.

“Ugh… Too loud. Beel’s stomach won’t stop growling. Just the thought of him puking keeps me up at night.” You guide Belphie up to the attic, rubbing his side gently. You never understood how Belphie could go back to his former prison, but you suppose it is the most private room in the house.

“Okay. If you ever need anything, just call me. You can get hurt if you do things by yourself. You could have tripped down the stairs if I didn’t find you here.” Belphie rolls his eyes, refusing to reply. Always so stubborn. You get to the bedroom, and you pull the covers over to help the demon lay down. Once Belphie is settled, you sit beside him and drape his blanket over his shivering form. You gently check his forehead with the back of your hand, feeling a small fever lick at his skin. You sigh, and seventh born curls around you, resting his head on your lap. 

“Hey, Y/N? I can’t sleep, and when I do, I have nightmares about Lilith or Beel. Sometimes they’re even about you… Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Your chest tightens as you look down at the Avatar of Sloth, and you nod.

“Of course, Belphegor.” He chuckles a bit, enjoying the way you say his name, before closing his eyes. Belphie breathes deeply as he focuses on your warmth, sighing as your fingers comb through his hair. 

“Mmm. I could stay here forever,” he mumbles, cuddling his pillow. The youngest brother coughs suddenly, covering his mouth and relaxing again. You gently rub Belphie’s back with your free hand, and a gentle hum flows through through the air as you sing a lullaby. The demon sighs in relief, lulled into a gentle sleep. You watch over him for a few minutes, glad he is finally resting, until you feel Belphie nuzzle into your lap. His snoring briefly hitches for a moment, interrupted by drowsy mumbles. 

“Y/N…. is my nurse… Back off, Mammon…” A chuckle fills the air as you watch the sleeping demon, remembering the night the twins fought over you in their sleep. 

“Sweet dreams, Belphegor.” You gently slide out from under him, placing a pillow under his head. You stand up, lifting the covers and gently tucking him in. When you are finished, you gently close the bedroom door, making your way downstairs. 

You pull out your DDD to check the time, reading about 11 AM. “I should probably make some soup for everyone. Beel is bound to be hungry soon.”

You make your way down to the fridge, gathering some ingredients from the human world shelf. It has been a while since the last Human Cuisine Night, so the brothers would be grateful to have your homemade comfort food. For a moment, you consider what to make, before deciding on vegetable soup. The nutrients should help the demons recover quickly, while the warm flavors work to soothe their restlessness. You begin to chop carrots, onions, celery, and other vegetables, while you prepare the broth. Once everything is ready, you pour the vegetables and seasonings into the broth. With the pots covered, you set a timer on your DDD and head back upstairs.

As you reach the landing, moans drift down the hallway, coming from Levi’s room. You walk up to the door, knocking gently, and speak to the otaku through the door.

“Leviathan? Are you okay?” The third born groans, and immediately gives you permission to enter the room. Your stomach drops, knowing he must be miserable to drop his passcode, and you take a deep breath as you open the door.

You step inside, finding the third born laying on a beanbag, surrounded by Ruri-chan blankets and plushies, looking like a sad burrito.

“Aww. Levi, you look miserable. Is there anything I can do to help?” You kneel next to him, pushing his hoodie back to take his temperature. His skin burns against yours, and Levi laughs to himself.

“Pathetic, huh? A shut in like me laying in my room, surrounded by nerdy anime blankets. The mighty third born, Admiral of the Hell’s Navy, sitting alone in his room and cuddling a body pillow while maintaining a fever. Go figure. The one time I go to class, actually pay attention, and study hard, I get caught up in Mammon’s stupid stunts. And what’s worse is that Mammon has you to take care of him. Screw that scumbag! He can suffer from his mistake. You shouldn’t have to take care of his dumb ass…” Levi vents, and you gently stroke his hair.

“I know you’re upset, Levi. You have the right to be, but Mammon deserves help too. I bet he’s suffering right now. Besides, Lucifer told me not to help him until dinner. I haven’t even seen half of your brothers yet. Right now, all I’m worried about is taking care of you.”

Leviathan blushes a bit, sniffling.

“Hey, Y/N? Can you stay with me for a while? Maybe we could watch ‘Nightmare Princess: The Legend of the Blood-Bound Dragons’ and…” You smile at the lovable nerd, encouraging him to continue. “…Maybe you could hold my hand and rub my back? No! Never mind. That’s dumb. You have better things to do…”

You shake your head, taking Levi’s hand in your own. “That sounds great. First, let me tuck you into bed, okay?” You gently help Levi over to the tub, and you put some pillows and blankets around his unique bed. Once the demon of envy is comfortable, you turn the lights out and grab his laptop, turning on the anime he suggested. You hand him the computer and slide in next to him, moving close to watch the first episode.

His heart pounds as you take his hand, bewildered how a normie like you would want to spend time with a shy otaku. As promised, you gently massage Levi’s shoulders and back. He sighs in relief, though he remains tense from your gentle touch, and you stifle a giggle.

“So, this is the Celestial Realm edition that was written and directed by the great Christopher Peugeot. The original series was very good, but this one was REVOLUTIONARY compared to more modern anime series. The twists to the same characters and plot were unexpected, and at first I was worried about the changes, but like always, Christopher Peugeot blew the series out of the water! He’s absolutely incredible! Oh! Right, the synopsis. This series is about Zinovia, the princess of the Underworld, who goes undercover in the dream world to find the 7 blood-bound dragons and save the souls of the damned from complete destruction by the cruel dream gods.” Levi explains the plot thoroughly as the show begins, and you can’t help but get lost quickly.

“Okay, then wh-” The demon shushes you excitedly, telling you to watch, and you chuckle to yourself. “Okay.”

The two of you manage to watch one full episode, when the soup timer on your DDD rings. “I’ll be right back, Levi. I’m going to get everyone some soup and water before checking on the others. The otaku frowns, and nods.

"O-okay, but… Can you check on me again soon? For a normie, you actually make me feel better….” You smile and nod, touched by his words, before closing the door behind you.

You make your way back to the staircase again, when Barbatos walks out of the study, turning to you and bowing politely.

“There you are, Y/N. Lord Diavolo has requested your presence. Lucifer is with him as well.” You slip your DDD into your pocket and nod.

“Thank you, Barbatos. Do you mind if I ask for a favor? I made vegetable soup for everyone, and I need to get bowls, cups, and silverware. Do you mind bringing those to the common room? I can serve everyone and take care of the rest from there. I made enough for you and Lord Diavolo, too.”

The butler chuckles, and nods. “Of course. I shall return shortly.” You thank Barbatos before knocking, heading inside when instructed.

You turn to face the demon prince, and you freeze as your gaze meets his. Diavolo’s hopeful eyes are now dimmed by his grim frown, and your heart skips a beat.

“What’s going on?” you ask, worried by the dark expression on Diavolo’s face.

“I’m afraid things are worse than we could have imagined. The other students are having severe fevers, and are slowly developing growths. Their condition is worsening by the minute.”

Your eyes widen, and you brush your hair back, trying to think.

“Okay. We can deal with this. We just have to find some doctors to give them medicine. Then hopefully the symptoms will disappear in a couple days.”

Lucifer shakes his head, squeezing his hand against the back of his chair, standing tall beside Diavolo.

“I’m afraid it’s more grave than that…” the eldest brother mumbles, the stress and worry clouding his red and black eyes.

“Lucifer…. What’s going on?” The demon lord refuses to look at you, and anxiety twists your stomach into a knot. “Please, tell me!”

Lucifer sighs, his breath shaky, and when he finally looks up at you, faint tears sting the corners of his eyes.

“It’s the Black Plague.”


End file.
